Various shopping paradigms are known in the art. One approach of long-standing use essentially comprises displaying a variety of different goods at a shared physical location and allowing consumers to view/experience those offerings as they wish to thereby make their purchasing selections. This model is being increasingly challenged due at least in part to the logistical and temporal inefficiencies that accompany this approach and also because this approach does not assure that a product best suited to a particular consumer will in fact be available for that consumer to purchase at the time of their visit.
Increasing efforts are being made to present a given consumer with one or more purchasing options that are selected based upon some preference of the consumer. When done properly, this approach can help to avoid presenting the consumer with things that they might not wish to consider. That said, existing preference-based approaches nevertheless leave much to be desired. Information regarding preferences, for example, may tend to be very product specific and accordingly may have little value apart from use with a very specific product or product category. As a result, while helpful, a preferences-based approach is inherently very limited in scope and offers only a very weak platform by which to assess a wide variety of product and service categories.
In modern retail services there is a need to improve the customer service and/or convenience for the customer. One aspect of customer convenience is a customer's ability to find desired products. There are numerous ways to allow a customer to shop. However, there is a need to improve a customer's ability to shop.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.